The Guilty
by TheLonelySkylark
Summary: Tsuna has always been known as "The Hidden" among the Vongola clan, but is forced to run due to a traitor. Clan dead, and no knowledge of his powers Tsuna wanders the middle world alone. This is only the beginning of his tale among the guilty. (All27)


**Greetings! Welcome to "The Guilty". This isn't my first fan fiction, but it has been awhile. I really hope you all enjoy this series, because so far I'm enjoying the plot bunny. So far this is a All27 fanfiction, but maybe I'll have different ending for a certain pairing. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

_You were somewhat my past._

_My present? I'm not sure._

_Let me try to be optimistic._

_Be my future?_

_Please let me know._

_- Victoria Menchaca "Let Me Try Again"_

* * *

I sat comfortably outside my brother's office fiddling with the hem of my shirt, and listened to his voice through the door. Meetings of the council take place within our home frequently, but my brother doesn't seem to mind it much. Work is something he rather enjoys, and sometimes just as much as spending time with family. Usually my days are spent in the western part of the mansion, but somedays I'm allowed to wander around. This, however, is frowned upon by my brother who worries about my safety. If G, a childhood friend of my brother, is escorting me than he worries less. Sadly, G has other matters to attend too but sent one of his subordinates to delivered the card key to the locked western door. A few moments later the double doors of the office opened, and one by one council members exited. Their eyes drifted to me, confusion and curiosity floated behind their cold gazes, and muttered to one another:

"Isn't that…?"

"He's allowed to roam?"

"The Hidden Child."

Not enjoying the attention I have brought to myself I bit my lip, and kept my eyes towards the ground. The soft tapping of their shoes soon faded, and I let out a sigh of relief. I am unsure of why I'm called simply the "Hidden Child", but it has followed me since my younger years. My brother refuses to answer my questions that have anything to do with the title. Soon enough I am greeted with the shocked voice of my brother:

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you, Giotto."

His orange colored eyes bore into my chocolate ones before tiredly sighing, and sat next to me on the comfy bench. The meeting must have had been a difficult one since Giotto didn't bother arguing with me, which I don't mind, but it didn't stop him from pinching my cheek.

"What have I told you about wandering around without G?"

"Ah! Ow, Giotto, that hurts! Let me go."

He released my now pink cheek, which I tenderly rubbed, and I pouted. Gitto didn't seem to understand my frustration with being forced to stay in one part of the mansion, and I honestly wish he did. It's lonely. Hardly anyone visits since everyone is either busy with clan business or wanting to relax due to said business.

"I know you get fustrated with the rules I have in place, but it's to protect you."

Protect me? Why must he keep saying this! What is there to protect me from?

"Tsuna…I wish you would understand my intentions."

Please, I just want to be able to see more than one part of the mansion. Isn't this my home too?

"Don't give me that look. I'm not the bad guy here, alright?"

Who is? Who's the one locking me away? Giotto sighed, clearly frustrated with my lack of response, before running his hand through my hair.

"Tsuna, don't you trust me?"

"Yes…I trust you Giotto."

* * *

Giotto had me escorted back to the western part of the mansion, much to my dismay, and order them to also serve my dinner. Due to paperwork he isn't able to join me tonight which only fueled my anger, but once alone I slowly picked at my food. I painfully held my fork as I fought back my tears, and growing tired I went to my room for comfort. It was when the moon was fully up in the sky when I awoke to the sound of my door opening.

"Brother?"

I whispered to the darkness, clearly seeing the figure standing where the light of the moon does not reach, and got myself out of bed.

"You need to leave."

That voice didn't belong to my brother, and sparked fear inside me. I moved closer to the wall, wanting as much distance from the unknown figure and myself, before weakly asking:

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important, Hidden. You need to leave, or else death will be greeting you soon."

"E-excuse me?"

Quickly, the figure moved towards me grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room. I screamed, trying to pull away, but it was much stronger than I. The house was oddly silent, no one roamed the usually busy halls, and gave off the most distrubing feeling. The figure lead me to the enterance of the mansion, kicking down the door with a loud bang, before pushing me down the stone stairs.

"Leave."

It said harshly as I tried to push myself up.

"Leave, and don't bother coming back."

* * *

_Look at the strange child,_

_He hides in his hood._

_Leaving the place he used to call hell,_

_Time returns to disgrace._

_What a waste of a world,_

_what a waste._

_- Josh Hall "Wasted"_

* * *

I ran.

I ran from the place I called home. The place I was held captive by the person whom I treasured, and the place I hated.

I hear.

I hear them screaming. Calling for mercy, peace, and forgiveness. Begging to be left alone, and pleading with death as best they can. Their voices cause tears to fall down my face, impairing my vision, before I fell to the ground.

I see.

I see the wrathful fire eating away at what once I loath, and regert every thought that entered my mind. I yell in a fit of frustration, sorrow, and pity. Why am I safe? Was that death? The figure which saved me from the fate which others of that place are now suffering?

"Giotto!"

My voice cracks, causing pain in my throat, but I call out to him more. It was hours before I leaned myself against the tree as the fire turned into smoke, and listened as the rain began to pour down onto the earth. The screams ended and silence greeted me. My urge to go back was strong, but my fear of the figure overpowered me. I have no kind of power to fight, and if it wasn't for the figure I probably would have died pitifully. So I stayed there allowing the rain to lull me into a dream where I was back with my brother, and paid no mind to the voice whispering to me.

"Foolish boy, you will catch your death out here."

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter! R&R please, because it's nice to read what you guys think. Have any questions I'll be sure to answer them. Off to write the next chapter. **


End file.
